Conan's New Life
by premierexecutor
Summary: Summary: Rachel becomes tired of her father's abuse toward Conan and decides to move out and take Conan with her. Where will they go? How will this affect Conan? Read and find out.
1. Rachel's Fed Up

This is my first Detective Conan/ Case Closed fanfic. P.S. I'm using the English names.

Disclaimer: I DONOT own Detective Conan, it belongs to Gosho Aoyama, TMS Entertainment and YTV. Enjoy the fanfic. This is a final rewrite of the first ten chapters. I'm still working on the story. I will gladly take suggestions.

* * *

Conan's New Life

Chapter 1:

Rachel's Fed Up!

* * *

Moore Detective Agency, Tokyo, Japan, 1900 hours | Thurs., 02/04/2015

Rachel pulls Conan into a hug and rubs his head softly as he cries into her shirt. Rachel glares at her father and screams,

"Why did you hit him?!"

"He messes with what he shouldn't! He touches my money, and it's not his."

Rachel screams as she storms out the room with Conan right beside her.

"Hey, where are you going?" comes Richard's voice.

Rachel can tell by the slur in his question that he was again drunk. This was the second time her father had hit Conan without a reason. She didn't think that her father was a child abuser, but considering he just hit Conan upside his head for nothing more than a few dollars, she doesn't want to take any chances. She knows that her father has had drinking issues since his wife left him some years ago, and with Conan, she figures along with drinking, he decides to take out his anger on the boy. She won't have her father hurting him. She cares about Conan far to much to let her father abuse him like this. Once the two of them reach her room, she gets out a blue suitcase with the Tokyo Children's Center logo on the front. Knowing that Conan needed caring for and that her father is too drunk to care for him, she applied for a job two years ago at Tokyo Children's Center and has worked faithfully. In secret she would stow away two hundred dollars per paycheck for emergencies, and with that money stowed away, now totaling over $1,400, she plans to leave Tokyo and take Conan with her. Conan looks up to her as he dries his tears.

"Ra...Rachel, what are you doing?"

"I'm packing our clothes. We're leaving here for good. I'm tired of my Dad hitting you. It's child abuse, and I won't stand for it. I've been saving up my money from my job and I have $2000 in cash, well $1,500, since it was $300 for our tickets."

Conan nods and thinks, _"I'm surprised she cares so much about me that she'd leave her father for __good.'_ Conan looks up to her and asks, "Where will we go, Rachel?"

"Harley's place, Conan. I'm sure he'll be happy to see us."

Conan sighs. "What about Kirsten, what if she doesn't want us to stay?"

Rachel chuckles. "If she has a problem, she can deal with me." she finishes with the close of the suitcase. She turns to Conan and smiles. "Now, let's go to your room and pack your stuff, okay?"

Conan nods. "Okay, Rachel."

After thirty minutes Conan's clothes are packed into Rachel's suitcase. She smiles at Conan. "There, all packed. Now, come on, we gotta get to the airport quick before our flight leaves."

Conan's mouth drops open. "You….you booked a flight to Osaka?"

"Of course I did, I planned it all. I called Harley and everything. He'll be waiting at the airport when we arrive."

Conan smiles "Thanks Rachel, I'm glad you care so much about me. I…I don't know what to say."

Rachel hugs Conan and nods. "No need to thank me Conan. Now, let's go."

With that, Rachel grabs Conan's hand and walks out her room. She looks over to the couch to find her father asleep. Most likely, the effects of the liquor have taken their toll on the man. Rachel smiles at this, They would be able to leave without being noticed. By the time he woke up, they'd be in Osaka. Rachel looks down to Conan.

"Come on, Conan. Let's get out of here. I told my Dad, the next time he hit you I was leaving and taking you with me, and that's what I'm going to do. No one is going to hurt you and get away with it.

On that note, Rachel grabs Conan's hand and leaves to the white Mazda RX-7 that is waiting for them. Conan smiles and looks to Rachel.

"Where'd you get this car Rachel?"

"Serena got it for me. It will be taken to Osaka via the cargo bay in the plane."

Conan nods and hops in the car. Once Rachel straps in, she starts the car. After a thirty minute drive they reach the airport and park in the storage area. After talking to the person responsible for storing the car on the plane, Rachel and Conan walk to their gate and board the plane to Osaka. Once on the plane Conan falls asleep instantly, his head resting on Rachel's shoulder. Rachel picks the sleeping boy up and sets him in her lap. She pulls out a blanket from her carry-on bag and covers them both up with it. She smiles at Conan. "Sleep tight, Conan." Rachel finishes by kissing him on the forehead and glancing out the window of the plane.

_"This is going to be one heck of an adventure."_ Rachel thinks as she rubs Conan's hair.


	2. A New Family

Conan's New Life

Chapter 2:

A New Family

* * *

Osaka International Airport, Osaka, Japan, 2000 hours, | Thurs., 02/04/2015

Rachel awakens as the pilot's voice rings out over the plane's intercom system.

"This is your captain speaking, We have arrived at Osaka International Airport in Osaka, Japan. Welcome to Osaka. We hope you have a wonderful time today."

Rachel smiles and looks to the still sleeping boy in her lap.

"Well, I guess I'll wake him when we get to Harley's place."

With that, she picks Conan up and brings him over her right shoulder. Conan sleepily wraps his arms around her neck. She smiles as she picks up her carry-on bag and disembarks from the plane. Upon reaching the inside of the airport she sees Harley waiting by the gate entrance with her blue suitcase in hand.

"Hey Rachel, how you been?" Harley asks cheerful toned as he walks over to them. Rachel smiles and walks over to him. "I see Conan fell asleep on ya."

Rachel chuckles. "Yeah, he did. Hey, did Kirsten mind us staying with you?"

Harley looks to the floor and back up to Rachel.

"Kirsten and I broke up Rachel. When she found out that you were coming, she thought that I was cheating on her with you, and she broke up with me."

Rachel nods. "I'm so sorry Harley."

"It's no problem. Now, let's get home."

Rachel nods and follows Harley to the storage area where Rachel's RX-7 awaits.

"Why didn't you tell me you got an RX-7?"

Rachel sighs. "Don't worry about it, just help me get Conan in the car."

Harley nods and takes Conan from Rachel and straps him into the car. After pushing the seat back into its upright position Harley gets the driver's seat and straps in. Once Rachel is strapped in they leave to Harley's house.

After a ten minute drive they arrive at Harley's place. By this time Conan has awoken and looks around. Harley chuckles as he looks through the rearview mirror.

"Evening sleepyhead, did you have a good nap?"

"Yeah, Harley, where are we?"

"My house, come on let's show you to your rooms."

Conan nods as he gets out of the car. Rachel grabs Conan's hand and leads him inside the house. Harley smiles at them when they enter the living room.

"This is the living room. As you can see there is a couch directly in front of us, a table in the middle, and lastly a high-def TV on the wall here." Harley says pointing to the back wall housing the TV. "Now, the dining room is to the left of us, and to the far left is the den. Behind us is the kitchen, complete with fridge, stove, and all other amenities." Harley smiles as he leads them past the kitchen. "Down this hall are the bedrooms. Directly at the end of the hall is my room, to its right is Rachel's room and to the left is Conan's. There is a bathroom in each room as well."

Conan's mouth drops. "Wow, Harley, I didn't know you had your very own house. I thought you lived with your dad still."

"Conan, that isn't nice to say." Rachel says in a motherly tone.

"It's quite alright Rachel. Now, let's eat. I'll bet you guys are starving."

Rachel nods. Within twenty minutes the three are dining on steak and lobster tails. Conan smiles as he thinks, "Man, this food is so good."

Rachel looks to Conan and chuckles. "You're a mess, let me get that for you."

Conan looks to her with lobster and steak all over his mouth. "But, I can do it."

"You say that, but you never do." She responds as she cleans Conan's face. "There, all clean."

"Hey guys, how about a movie."

"Cool!" Conan shouts, "What movie?"

"Abraham Lincoln vs Zombies."

"Harley, are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, of course."

Rachel sighs as she sits on the couch with Conan next to her. Harley places the DVD in the player and begins the movie. When it's over, Conan is clinging to Rachel like a leech, shaking like a leaf. Rachel looks to Harley.

"I told you it was a bad idea Harley."

"Don't worry, he'll be fine."

With that everyone goes to bed for the night.

Harley, however, couldn't be more wrong. For he can't fathom what would go on inside Conan's head that night.

….START DREAM SEQUENCE…

Conan screams as he runs through the city with zombified citizens on his tail.

"Rachel!" He screams, hoping that she'll save him from a cruel fate.

Conan continues to run until he trips on a rock and falls face first onto the ground. He looks up to find six zombies right on top of him. He screams.

"RACHEL!"

His terror increases as the zombies begin to chew on his skin. He screams and everything goes black as though everything turned off by a light switch.

….END DREAM SEQUENCE…

Rachel rushes into Conan's room hearing his terror filled screams. Her "Big Sister" instincts kick in at once and she scans the area and finds no strangers. She walks over to Conan who is crying profusely. Rachel smiles and sits on his bed. She pulls the terrified boy into her lap. She looks to watch. It reads: 0200. She shrugs off her tiredness and averts her attention to her little brother.

"Conan, what's wrong?" she asks.

"Zo-Zo-Zombies, everywhere. I-I-I couldn't get away. I couldn't find you anywhere!" Conan screams as he bursts into tears. Rachel rubs Conan's light brown hair and hugs him tight.

"Don't worry, Conan, I'm right here, look."

Conan looks up through his tear filled eyes. He smiles and cries still. Rachel lays Conan's head on her chest and rubs his hair.

"Do you hear that, Conan? That's my heart; as long as it beats, I will protect and be there for you."

Rachel looks down at her adoptive little brother to find him asleep. She smiles and tucks him into bed. She stands over his bed and leaves to her room to resume her sleep. As she lays down she thinks, _"I'm going to have a talk with Harley about letting Conan watch scary movies and most important: listening to me."_

With the thought of protecting her little brother from mental trauma and any other type of harm in her mind, she falls into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Harley's House, Osaka, Japan, 0730 hours | Sat., 02/07/2015

Rachel glares at Harley as he sits next to her.

"What did want to talk about, Rachel?"

Rachel smiles and gets calm.

"Okay, let's set some ground rules here. First, if I say something is a bad idea, listen to me!"

Harley nods; Rachel continues speaking. "Second, if Conan is scared to watch something, don't let him watch it again."

"So, this is about Conan's nightmare?" Harley asks cutting Rachel off.

Rachel slams her fist into the table in front of the couch, denting it. Harley gasps and closes his mouth. Rachel turns to him.

"Listening now? Good, let me finish. I may sound like I'm Conan's mother, but since he doesn't have any parents that care, I AM his mother. I protect him, get it?"

Harley nods as Conan walks into the living room yawning clad in blue footed pajamas with his name embroidered on the upper right chest.

"Wha-what's going on?"

Rachel turns to Conan and rises from her spot. She walks over to Conan and kneels down to him.

"Did I wake you up, Conan?"

Conan yawns again and nods. "What's going on, Rachel?"

"Nothing, just laying down some ground rules for Harley."

Conan nods as another yawn escapes his lips. Rachel smiles as she picks Conan up.

"Come on Conan, you need some more rest. I'll come and get you in two hours for breakfast."

Conan nods as he falls back asleep on Rachel's shoulder. Rachel walks into Conan's room and tucks him in. She returns to the living room and sits with Harley.

"Another thing, I set up a doctor's appointment for Conan on Tuesday, February 10th."

"Okay, thanks for letting me know, Rachel."

"Remember what I said."

"I will, Rachel, don't worry. Geez, you sound like a mom."

"Well, like I said, Conan doesn't have anyone else to care for him, and I think of him as family. He's like my little brother."

Harley nods. "So, if you had a little brother, this is how he'd be treated?"

"Yes, Harley, and he'd be well protected from anyone who would wish to do him harm. THAT INCLUDES YOU!"

Harley flashes his hands in surrender, realizing that she is referring to Conan. "I wouldn't do anything to harm Conan."

Rachel smiles and closes her eyes. "You'd better not, else you'll be in the hospital."

Harley swallows his heart at her words. "I understand Rachel, I understand perfect as the sky is blue."

"Good, now help me with breakfast. I want there to be enough food for all of us when Conan wakes up."

Harley nods and follows Rachel to the kitchen. Two hours later, Conan awakens to the smell of freshly cooked food. Before he even lifts the covers off of himself, Rachel walks in.

"Ready for something to eat, did you sleep well?" she asks.

Conan smiles up at Rachel. "Yeah, thanks Rachel, what did you cook?"

"I cooked mild curry rice, shrimp, and chicken. It's a little late for breakfast, but that doesn't mean we can't eat like kings or queens, in my case."

Conan laughs and grabs Rachel's hand. After brunch, the group sits on the couch and watches TV. Conan crawls into Rachel's lap and looks up to her.

"Rachel, did you set up a doctor's appointment for me?"

Rachel nods. "Yeah, but how'd you know about it?"

Conan rubs the back of his head. "Lucky guess, I guess. When is it?"

"Tuesday of next week Conan, at Osaka Children's Hospital."

Conan swallows his heart, he is terrified of hospitals.

Rachel senses Conan's tension and ruffles his hair.

"Don't worry Conan, it won't be a bad thing, and I'll be there to protect you."

Conan nods. "Okay, Rachel."

* * *

Osaka Children's Hospital, Osaka, Japan, 1300 hours, | Tues., 02/10/2015

"Was I brave, Mama?" Conan asks as he slowly rubs his arm from where his arm was penetrated by a needle just minutes prior.

Rachel, whom he had called his mommy, gives him a gentle smile, her dovelike brown eyes softening all the while. She looks at the small neon green band aide on Conan's arm and inwardly cringes at imagining the pinch of the needle. Although she is proud of Conan, whom she thought of as her little brother at some times and her own son at others, for not crying when the shot was injected into his arm. The small boy simply squeezed Rachel's hand while keeping his eyes shut tightly, as if that would prevent him from feeling any pain at all.

"Very," she says while in the same breath she signs out of the doctor's office, "you were so brave that I think we should take a little trip to the ice cream shop as a reward. How about it?"

Conan's eyes seem to glimmer at the word, ice cream. He nods excitably and literally drags Rachel to the car. Rachel smiles all the way as she opens the back door for Conan. Conan hops in and buckle himself into his car seat. She shuts the door and gets into the drivers seat before starting the car.

"Can Harley come to, Mama?" Conan asks again in his sweet voice.

Rachel smiles and faces Conan in the rearview mirror. "No sweetie, Harley had a case to go on." She sighs and thinks, _"Why is he calling me Mama? I guess it's because I said he's like family to me, and I said I was his mother. It does make sense." _

Rachel is shaken out of her thought by Conan pulling on her shirt. Rachel looks up to see the ice cream parlor smiling at them. She chuckles at Conan and they hop out of the parked car. Upon entering the ice cream shop Conan shivers a bit at the sudden drop in temperature. Conan jumps like a kangaroo to see the ice cream selections and then smiles up at Rachel, his face showing his decision has been made. Rachel kneels down to Conan and smiles.

"Well, what would you like?"

"Vanilla, what about you, Mama?"

Rachel smiles and tells the server to scoop out two cups of vanilla. After receiving the treat and paying for it Rachel finds a table in front of the parlor and sits down with Conan across from her. Conan smiles up Rachel with ice cream smeared all over his face. Rachel chuckles.

"You're always eating like an animal sweetie."

Conan laughs inwardly. He has to make it seem to all around him that he's a kid and not the nineteen-year-old Jimmy Kudo he really is. Ever since he shrunk he vowed to keep his secret safe, but now that he's in the city of Osaka, he wonders if Rachel knowing would even hurt. Conan can't take any chances, so he acts as the six-year-old he appears to be. He yawns and crawls into Rachel's lap.

She smiles down at Conan. "Are you tired Conan?"

"Yes, Mama, I am." Conan says as he snuggles close to Rachel and falls asleep in her lap.

Rachel smiles at the boy and stands with him on her shoulders. She walks out of the parlor and once at her car she straps the sleeping boy in the passenger seat. Once he's secure, she straps into the driver's seat and drives home.


	3. Found Out

Conan's New Life

Chapter 3:

Found Out

* * *

Harley's House, Osaka, Japan, 1600 hours, | Tues., 02/17/2015

Conan smiles at Rachel as he sits next to her on the couch. Unknown to Conan, since January, she started an undercover investigation to find out if Conan was really Jimmy Kudo. Plenty of evidence was obvious to her, (i.e. his detective skills) but one thing she didn't have was Conan's fingerprints. Well, she had the set of Jimmy's fingerprints from they were kids, all she needed was Conan's to see if they matched. So, yesterday she asked Conan to give him her fingerprints when they playing a game of cops and robbers. Once this was accomplished, she faxed the two sets of prints to the Osaka Police Department. Today, she got the results back and she's baffled. She was right, all this time Jimmy had been sitting under her nose! Now, how would she confront him about it? Just as she thinks this, she figures the obvious: start with a random question. Rachel turns to Conan with a smile.

"Conan, did I ever tell you about my liking of Arthur Conan Doyle's _Sherlock Holmes_ books?"

"I thought you didn't like Holmes?"

"Well, that's because Jimmy was always referring everything to Holmes. I likes the character just not Jimmy's constant reference to him. Conan, you are Jimmy. I know now."

Conan stands still, silence enveloping him as cold.

"I know that you are him. I'm not asking to deny it or not. I just know. I have proof as well. Your fingerprints match his, also, the way you solve cases is just like him." she shows Conan the fax with the matching prints.

Conan bows his head. After hiding for so long, he'd finally been found out by Rachel. Tears well in his eyes as he nods in acceptance of her deduction. He looks up to Rachel expecting rage to greet him, instead she smiles at him.

"You….you aren't mad?"

Rachel looks into Conan's tear filled eyes. "How can I be mad at such a sweet face?"

Conan doesn't object when Rachel hugs him again. He just cries on her shoulder. When his crying slows down, Rachel asks,

"So, how'd you become like this anyway?"

Conan wipes his tears and looks up to Rachel.

"Remember that day at Tropical Land? I left when I saw some men in black coats. I followed them and spied on them. Then, one of them struck me from behind and fed me a secret poison. They expected it to kill, but instead…." Conan motions to himself and stares back at Rachel.

Rachel nods. "So, these men in black, turned you into a child? Well, that explains the results of the blood work we did yesterday. You're stuck as a kid, and you haven't aged at all. The doctor's are confused about it, but now I know why."

Conan nods and looks up to Rachel.

"So, what are you going to do now?"

Rachel can see through his ghostlike expression. She can sense his actual question.

_"Do you want me to leave?"_

Rachel smiles at Conan and ruffles his hair. "I want you to stay. I just have one more question, why didn't you tell me in the first place?"

"Those guys tried to kill me, so Agasa told me not to tell you 'cause they'd try to kill you too."

Rachel nods. "I guess that explains the sleeping sleuth, huh?"

Conan nods. "I'm kinda glad we don't have to go back to Tokyo though."

"Why, Conan?"

"Well, since we left, you and I aren't in danger anymore, but….." Rachel kneels down to Conan smiling. "What, Conan?"

"You know why I called you Mama last week at the doctor?"

"Well, I figured it was go with the fact that I said I was your mother."

"Well, in order to keep my identity as Conan solid, I'll need you to be my mother. Are you okay with that in public?"

Rachel nods. " Yeah, I'm guessing you want me to treat you as Conan, as I've been treating you for the past three years, and that is to now include seeing you as my son when in public settings to not arouse suspicion to any outside parties, huh?"

Before he can even react, she wraps her arms around Conan. "I've missed you, and yes I'm okay with this. You can call me Mama as well, since in a way we're family anyhow."

Conan smiles as he accepts her hug. Rachel's finding out his secret went better than he thought. He honestly thought Rachel would kill him when she found out he had been hiding under her nose for three whole years. She looks to Conan and he smiles up at her.

"What is it, Rachel, what's on your mind?"

"Am I right in the fact that Harley has known for this whole time?"

"Yes, he's known for awhile as well. Isn't that right, Harley?"

With that said, Harley steps out of the kitchen and into the living room. He sits on the couch next to Rachel.

"Well, you found out, huh?"

Rachel nods. "Yes I did, and I am okay with knowing. But Harley, I want you to know this, we must keep this between us. I don't want anything to happen to Conan. Do you understand Harley?"

"Yes, I understand." Harley responds.

Conan hugs Rachel. She looks down to Conan. "What is it?"

"Can we watch TV, please Mama?"

"Sure." Rachel turns on Masked Yaiba and Conan begins to watch intently. Harley turns to Rachel.

"I see he's taken a new turn in calling you his mother now. I guess you weren't mad at him and have chosen to adapt to being his new mother, am I right?"

Rachel bows her head in thought.

"I thought about it, but he did it to protect me and I couldn't be mad at him for that, and to answer your second question, yes."

Harley nods as Conan sits in Rachel's lap and smiles up at her. He chuckles and leaves to his room.

Rachel smiles at Conan. "What's on your mind?"

Conan's stomach rumbles. He looks to his stomach and back to Rachel. "I'm hungry, and I love those inside-outside burgers you make…..could you…."

"Sure Conan, wait here." Rachel says as she sets Conan on the couch. She then leaves to the kitchen. After thirty minutes, the food's scent floats on the air and greets Conan's nose. He hops off the couch and runs into the kitchen. Rachel smiles at the ecstatic child and sets a plate of the burgers on the table for him. Conan smiles up at her.

"Thanks Rachel, what about Harley and you though, what are you gonna eat?"

"I made enough for all of us Conan, don't worry."

"Okay, Rachel, thanks."

Rachel leaves to the kitchen. Moments later she returns with Harley and two plates of the burgers. She and Harley both sit down and eat with Conan. After dinner the three decide to watch a movie. After the movie ends, Conan yawns. Rachel chuckles and turns to him.

"Tired, huh?"

Conan yawns again and nods. Rachel stands up and grabs the sleepy boy's hand. She walks Conan to his room and tucks him in. Conan smiles at Rachel.

"Goodnight, I love you Mama."

Rachel smiles and kisses Conan on his forehead.

"I love you too Conan, goodnight."

Conan smiles at Rachel and falls asleep straightaway. Rachel smiles and turns to face Harley.

"Hey Harley, going to bed?"

"Yeah, you too?"

Rachel nods. With that, both retire for the night.

* * *

Harley's House, Osaka, Japan, 1300 hours, | Wed., 02/25/2015

"Rachel!"

Rachel jumps up from her seat in the living room and runs toward the source of the scream. Harley gazes toward the direction where Rachel just ran off. It had been a week since it was revealed that Conan was Jimmy and Rachel had accepted it. He takes note of the change in the relationship between Conan and Rachel. Conan sees Rachel as the mother figure he can turn to when frightened or scared and she sees Conan as her son. In short, Conan has become more of the child that he appears to be.

_It's strange, _Harley thinks to himself, _that Conan has changed so much. Maybe it's just an act or maybe it's not. I just can't tell._

When Rachel enters Conan's room, she finds Conan on his bed crying. She had never seen Conan cry before. At first she thinks it's just a form of his kid side acting out, but from the look of fear and tears in his eyes tells her he isn't acting. She sits on his bed and pulls him onto her lap.

"What's wrong, Conan?"

Conan says nothing as he takes off his glasses to wipe his tears. His tears now abated, he places his glasses back on and looks up to Rachel.

"Rachel….I…..I'm scared of spiders." Conan points to the arachnid sitting on the floor in front of his closet. Rachel turns to the spider and nods. She grabs a tissue from off of Conan's bedside table and gently picks up the spider. With the kindness of an angel she sets the spider free to the backyard and returns to Conan's room with a smile.

"There, it's gone. I didn't kill it, I let it go."

Conan nods as Rachel sits down and pulls him back onto her lap. Conan buries his head into her shirt and begins crying.

"I'm sorry…. I just can't stand spiders…..or needles. I guess my childlike self is more afraid of many things then when…." Conan stops speaking as Rachel rubs his brown hair and speaks soothing words in his ear, just as her mother did when she was younger. Conan looks up to her and smiles.

"Th….thank you, Ra...Rachel. I….I…."

Rachel gently places a finger to Conan's lips. "It's okay, no need to thank me. Now, what would you like to do?"

Conan smiles and wipes his tears. "Can we go to the park?"

Rachel nods and Conan smiles as they walk into the living room. Rachel taps Harley on the shoulder.

"Harley, I'm going to take Conan to the park, we'll be back."

Harley nods and Rachel smiles at Conan.

"Come Conan, let's go."

Conan smiles up at Rachel and nods as they walk out the door to the driveway. Once outside, Rachel helps Conan strap himself into the left passenger seat. She then straps into the driver's seat and after starting the car she drives off to Calaway Park. After the fifteen minute drive, they arrive at the park. Rachel and Conan get out the car and enter the park. Conan straightaway sees three boys playing soccer and decides to join in. Rachel sits down on a picnic bench with three other parents and watches Conan play with the other boys. After an hour of playing soccer the boys introduce themselves to Conan.

"I'm Raymond." Raymond says with a flash of his blue eyes. He turns to the other two.

"I'm David and this is my twin brother Alex." David says blinking his blue eyes. Conan smiles and nods as they continue playing. Two hours pass and Rachel smiles as she walks over to the boys.

"Hi, boys. Conan, it's time to go home."

Conan nods. "Okay Mama, let's go."

Rachel smiles as Conan offers out his hand. She takes his hand and leads him to her car. Once in the parking lot they get in their car and head for home. While riding through the city, Conan smiles up at Rachel.

"Mama, I really had fun at the park. Will you take me back soon?"

"Sure sweetie. I see you made some friends, did you?"

Conan nods. "Maybe, I really don't know them though. I really can't make a determination of who they are until I get to know them more."

Rachel chuckles. "I see a bit of Jimmy coming out of you, huh Conan?"

Conan sighs. "Yeah, I guess, but what would you do if you just met somebody?"

"Well, that's true sweetie."

Conan smiles as they stop in front of the house. Rachel shuts off the car and Conan hops out of the car. Rachel smiles as they enter the house. Conan sits on the couch and smiles when Harley enters the room. He hops up from the couch and stands in Harley's way.

"Hey Harley, how you been?"

"I've been good Conan. Did you have fun at the park?"

"Yeah Harley I really did. I met some boys and played soccer for awhile."

"More like three hours, Harley." Rachel interjects with a smile.

"I had loads of fun, but now," Conan yawns. "I need a nap."

Harley nods as Conan lies down on the couch and falls asleep. Harley sits next to Rachel on the couch.

"Well, Conan had fun and now he's tired out, huh?"

Rachel nods and they begin watching Two Times in Concert on the MusicVid channel. When the show ends, Conan yawns and sits up on the couch.

Rachel smiles at him. "Did you have a good nap, Conan?"

Conan turns to Rachel and nods. "Yeah, what time is it?"

"2200 hours, Conan. I was just about to go to bed. As you can see, Harley's already gone to bed."

Conan scans the dark living room to find that Rachel is right. Conan crosses his arms and pouts.

"I wanted to stay up."

"For what reason?" Rachel asks.

Conan grabs the remote from the spot next to Rachel and plops down next to her.

He points to the TV with the remote and presses the remote's guide button. When the guide appears, Conan points to Masked Yaiba 2: Return of Yaiba. Rachel smiles.

"So, that's why you want to stay up, huh. You want to see that movie that's coming on next?"

Conan nods and looks up to Rachel with puppy dog eyes. "Please, Rachel, will you stay up with me and watch it?"

Rachel can't resist the puppy dog stare that Conan gives her and nods. Conan smiles and jumps up in excitement. Rachel smiles at seeing Conan happy. Once the movie starts, Conan is glued to the T.V. Thirty minutes into the movie, however, he is asleep with his head resting on Rachel's shoulder. Rachel turns to Conan and picks up the remote. After setting the DVR to record the show, she lays Conan down on the left side of the couch. Rachel turns to her right to find a blue blanket lying there. She covers Conan with it and finds another blanket. She sets Conan in her lap and covers herself with the red blanket and falls asleep wrapping her arms protectively around the boy.

Harley's House, Osaka, Japan, 0900 hours, | Thurs., 02/26/2015

Conan yawns and looks up to find that Rachel isn't in the living room. The blue footed pajama clad boy walks into the kitchen and smiles at Rachel.

"Morning Rachel, where's Harley?"

"You remember that spider incident?"

Conan nods as his face darkens red. Rachel kneels down to him and smiles.

"Don't worry, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. Harley went to the store to get some bug spray."

"Oh," Conan yawns, "okay."

"Are you still tired, Conan?"

"A little bit."

Rachel smiles at Conan and lifts him into her arms. She gently begins to swing him around in mid air.

"You're so adorable Conan!" Conan nods. After a few minutes of this, Rachel places Conan back on the floor. She kneels down to him and asks,

"Are you still tired now?"

Conan shakes his head. "No, I'm up now. Thanks alot, Rachel."

Rachel smiles and ruffles Conan's hair.

"You're welcome. Now, go sit in the living room while I make breakfast. I don't want you getting burnt should some grease go flying."

Conan nods and scampers off to the living room. Rachel chuckles at the boy as he leaves and goes back to fixing breakfast. Rachel has known Conan for over three years now. She knows his favorite foods. Right now, she's glad Harley has the ingredients to make Conan's favorite: chocolate-chip pancakes. Mentally, she kicks herself for even allowing Conan to have such a sugar laden breakfast. She has never seen Conan with a sugar rush and hopes that today she won't. She sighs as she places the pancakes, both chocolate chip and regular on two separate plates. Second, she begins to cook eggs and bacon. After ten minutes, breakfast is ready. She looks to her watch. It reads: 1020. She sighs, she has been up since 0910 cooking breakfast for Harley and Conan. She smiles as Harley walks through the kitchen doorway.

"Sorry, Rachel, I was outside spraying the house. I was back around 1000 hours."

"Good, now we can eat. Conan!"

Conan runs into the kitchen upon hearing his name. He smiles up at Rachel.

"Yes Rachel, what is it?"

Rachel smiles down at Conan's sweet voiced question.

"Breakfast is ready, Conan. Go and sit at the table, and I'll have your plate brought to you."

Conan nods and goes to the dining room. He sits down and waits for Rachel to bring him his food. Rachel smiles at Harley and then prepares both hers and Conan's plates. When she's finished, she goes to the dining room. Harley makes his plate and then follows her to the dining room. Rachel sets Conan's plate in front of him and sits next to him. Harley sits on the far right side and the three begin eating. When they finish, the three sit on the couch and watch TV. Harley looks over to Conan who is in Rachel's lap.

"Conan, you won't have to worry about spiders anymore, I sprayed the house."

"Thanks, Harley."

"You're welcome, Conan."

Conan looks up to Rachel and she smiles down at him.

"What is it, what's on your mind?"

"I don't know, Rachel. I guess I'm just bored."

Rachel chuckles and stands Conan on his feet. She then rises from the couch and kneels down to him.

"Well, how about we go for a walk then?"

Conan nods. "Okay, let's go!"

Rachel smiles as she takes Conan's hand and walks out the door. Conan smiles as they walk down the street. He gazes around the neighborhood and sees all the houses of multiple colors greeting him.

_"Wow, this neighborhood is so beautiful, I guess I didn't notice it before."_

Conan smiles as he and Rachel continue their stroll. Conan looks up to Rachel and tugs on her arm. Rachel looks down to Conan as they stop in front of a strip mall.

"Conan, what is it?"

"I'm hungry, and we've been walking for awhile now. Can we go eat?"

Rachel nods and scans the area. She kneels down to Conan and smiles.

"Well, how about a burger from 6th Street and Rex?" Rachel asks pointing to a shop a few feet in front of them.

Conan nods and follows her into the shop. After spending thirty minutes stuffing his face, he grins at Rachel.

"I take it you're done?"

Conan nods and stands up. Rachel finishes her food and stands with her trash. After they throw away their trash, they leave to the street to continue their walk. After walking for a time, Conan bumps into a man. The red headed man stares down at Conan and throws him to the ground. He scoffs with his eyes full of hate.

"You worthless brat! Watch where you're going!"

"Hey!" Rachel screams, getting the man's attention.

"What?" he asks turning to her.

"What's wrong with you, pushing down a little kid?"

"Is he yours?"

Rachel nods as Conan stands up, tears now threatening to fall from his eyes. Rachel looks over to Conan and kneels down to him.

"The man didn't hurt you did he?"

Conan nods showing her his left leg. Rachel turns to the man and before he can charge toward Conan again she roundhouse kicks him, sending him to the ground, unconscious.

"That'll teach you to hurt kids you monster."

Conan looks up to Rachel. "Thanks Mama, but you didn't have to knock him out."

"Don't worry about that." Rachel says lifting Conan onto her shoulders. "Let's just get you home."

"Okay, Mama, but shouldn't you report this to the police?"

"Fine," Rachel says setting Conan on the ground and pulling out her cellphone, "I will."

With that, Rachel calls the Osaka Police Department. After five minutes, an officer arrives in a squad car. The police man steps out of his car and walks over to the scene.

"What happened here ma'am?"

"My son Conan and I were walking down the street and Conan bumped into that man." Rachel points to the unconscious man and then turns back to the officer. "Before my son could even apologize, the man knocked him to the ground, injuring his leg in the process. When I confronted him, he attempted to attack me, so I used my karate in self-defense and knocked him out."

"I see, well," The officer looks to the man and back to Rachel. "well, thanks for calling me. I'll take him into custody and you two may return home."

Rachel nods. "Thank you, officer."

After the man is cuffed and taken away, Rachel picks Conan up and carries him back home. When they arrive, Rachel lies Conan down on his bed. She smiles at him.

"Stay here, I'll be back."

With that, she leaves to the bathroom. A few minutes later she returns with a bottle of rubbing alcohol. She sits on Conan's bed and looks into his fear laced eyes.

"Which leg hurts?"

Conan points to his left and Rachel pours some alcohol into her hands. She then begins massaging Conan's injured leg. Conan smiles up at Rachel.

"Thanks, that's makes it feel alot better."

"That's what rubbing alcohol is for. It's both an antiseptic, and it helps loosen up tight muscles."

Conan nods and flinches at the moment the alcohol penetrates his skin. Rachel notices this and stops at once.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, some of it got inside my skin."

"I guess your skin is a bit open. Wait here, okay?"

Conan nods and Rachel leaves to the bathroom. Moments later she returns with a package of gauze and paper tape. Conan looks to her surprised. Rachel smiles and sits next to him. Without a word, Conan shows her his leg. Upon seeing the six inch long gash on the injured boy's left leg she carefully wraps his injury and kisses it.

"There, all better."

Conan smiles at her, but tears well in his eyes. Rachel holds out her arms and he collapses into them bawling.

"Why are people so mean?" he cries.

Harley, hearing the crying, dashes into Conan's room.

"What's going on?"

Rachel looks up to Harley.

"Some random man attacked Conan when he bumped into him."

Harley nods as he sits down next to Conan.

"Hey Kudo, don't worry about it. It's nothing serious. Rachel protected you didn't she?"

Conan looks to Harley. "Yeah, she did. Can I take a nap now? I'm tired."

Rachel and Harley both nod. Harley leaves at once. Before Rachel leaves Conan calls out to her. She sits back down on his bed and smiles.

"What is it Conan?"

"Stay in here with me." Conan says as his eyes fill with tears. Rachel nods and sits in the rocking chair across from his bed.

"I'll be right here Conan."

"Th-thanks."

With that, Conan falls asleep. Sometime later, Conan jumps up in shock and begins crying. At once, Rachel is at Conan's side with Harley running toward his room. Rachel sits on Conan's bed and pulls him onto her lap. Harley stands in the doorway and watches the whole scene. Rachel hugs Conan.

"It's okay Conan, I'm here now. What's wrong, what happened?"

"Nightmare, you weren't there when I - I needed you! Why didn't you come for me?!

Rachel smiles at Conan and lifts his head so he is eye level with her.

"Listen to me Conan, I am never going to abandon you; I love you so much. Do you understand that?"

Conan smiles and nods. "Thank you, Rachel."

Conan hugs Rachel as his tears subside. Rachel smiles and looks to her watch. It reads: 1300. She looks down to Conan. "Do you want to see a movie?"

"Sure Rachel, I'd love to."

Rachel looks to Harley. "Well, are you ready?"

Harley nods. Rachel turns to Conan and stretches out her hand. Conan grabs her hand and hops off his bed. He smiles up at her as they leave to her car. Once they are strapped in, they drive to the MovieSTAR movie theater. When they arrive, Harley parks the car. Rachel gets out with Conan holding her hand. Harley stands next to them and they walk toward the ticket counter. Rachel looks down to Conan.

"What movie do you want to see sweetie?"

Conan smiles up Rachel. "Cars 2, Mama."

Rachel nods and looks to the teller. "Three for Cars 2, please?"

The teller hands Rachel the tickets and she pays for the tickets. Once the fee is paid they enter the theater. As they walk up to the food counter. Rachel asks Conan and Harley what they want.

"Just a soda." Harley says turning to Conan.

"A hot dog and a soda, Mama."

"Okay."

With that, Rachel and the boys stop at the counter. After they receive their food, they enter the movie. Conan smiles when the movie starts. His eyes stay glued to the screen for the entire length of the movie. When the movie ends he's ecstatic.

"That movie was awesome!" He shouts as they walk back to the car.

Harley chuckles. "I guess you liked it, huh?"

Conan nods. "Yeah, it was good, can we go get something to eat now?"

Rachel chuckles. "When aren't you hungry, Conan?"

Conan grins. "I guess when I'm asleep."

Harley chuckles and nudges Conan's shoulder.

"Good one, Conan. So, what are you hungry for?"

Conan places his arms behind his head in thought. After a moment brainstorming, he smiles up at Harley and Rachel.

"Hamburgers!"

Harley nods. "Sounds like a plan."

Rachel nods and drives them to the nearest hamburger shop. After a ten minute drive, they arrive at the shop and order three burgers, fries, and drinks. With their order in hand, they sit down in front of the shop at a table and eat. When they finish, they return home for the night.


	4. Unexpected Discoveries

Conan's New Life

Chapter 4: Unexpected Discoveries

* * *

Harley's House, Osaka, Japan, 1200 hours, | Mon., 03/02/2015

For last couple of days both Rachel and Harley have noticed that Conan has kept to himself. The only times he would leave his room would be to eat or sometimes watch a movie. Rachel turns to Harley as Conan leaves the dining room.

"We need to see what's going on with Conan, Harley. I'm worried about him."

"And Big Sister/Mother Rachel comes out of hiding."

Rachel gives Harley a "don't push it" look and he continues speaking. "Let's go see, Rachel."

Rachel nods and both of them begin trekking toward Conan's room. When they arrive Rachel opens the door. What they both find is Conan crying. Rachel and Harley look to each other and nod.

Rachel sits on Conan's bed and she asks, "What's wrong Conan, why are you crying?"

Conan looks up to her, tears raining from his eyes. "Ji-Jimmy's dead!"

Harley blinks twice. "Kudo, what are you talking about?"

Conan's sadness turns to anger. "Don't call me that! I'm not Kudo, I'm Conan!"

Harley steps back and his mouth closes. Rachel hugs Conan tight.

"Now, Conan, what's going on?"

"Vai, is dead. She can't work on the antidote anymore. She tried to test a new one she had made, but, it killed her. Dr. Agasa called a few minutes ago and told me. So, now I'm stuck like this. I won't age back to my normal self either. Jimmy Kudo doesn't exist anymore!"

Harley nods and Rachel just holds her adoptive little brother in her arms as he cries out his frustration.

"Conan, you're upset because you can't tell me Jimmy's feelings about me or just that you're stuck as Conan for good, which is it?" Rachel asks holding Conan eye level to her.

"The first one Rachel. I wanted to return to my "normal" form and tell you everything and then stay, maybe, as Conan."

"Well, I already know your secret, and that's done. But, I can understand why else you'd be sad too: Vai's death."

Conan nods as tears begin forming in his eyes again. Rachel pulls Conan into a hug and he cries on his shoulder. Rachel looks to Harley.

"I got it Harley, I'll take care of it."

Harley nods and leaves to the living room. Rachel hugs Conan until his tears subside. Conan looks up to her.

"Thank you, Rachel."

"You're welcome, Conan. When's the funeral for Vai?"

"Tomorrow, but I don't wanna go."

Rachel nods and hugs Conan before he starts crying again. "It's okay, it's okay, we don't have to go."

"Thanks, I -I couldn't bare to see the dead body of one of my friends."

"I understand, Conan."

"Thanks, I'm glad." Conan says looking up to Rachel. "I just didn't think she'd die. It's just…..it's just not fair!"

Rachel hugs Conan as he begins crying again. He buries his head into her flowing green dress. Rachel sighs as she looks down to the distressed boy. She understands his pain as she has seen so much death because of the past cases they've been on together. She knows the pain of losing someone you care for. Conan looks up to Rachel, tears flowing from his blue pools.

"Well, at least I have you and Harley. You aren't gonna leave me are you?"

Rachel trains her eyes on Conan and hugs him tight. "Never, I will never leave you."

"And neither will I." Harley says as he walks over to them. He ruffles Conan's hair and smiles. "Don't worry, the two of us, will never leave you."

Conan nods as his tears subside. He falls asleep in Rachel's arms, tired from his exhaustive crying and mental fatigue. Rachel smiles at the boy and looks up to Harley.

"This will be tough, Harley. We need to be there for Conan, do you understand?"

Harley nods as he sits next to Rachel. He cups her hand in his and nods.

"I told you I wouldn't cause harm to befall Conan, and I intend to keep that promise."

Rachel nods and averts her gaze to Conan. _"People can be mean, during these times, but I __will be there,__ Conan, no matter what."_

Harley's House, Osaka, Japan, 1500 hours, | Thurs. 06/19/2015

The past couple of months have been filled with depression for Conan. The death of Vai Greythorne tore through the boy like a hot knife through butter. Rachel looks to Harley sitting next to her in the living room. The muffled sound of Conan's crying can be heard by them both. Rachel sighs, feeling the pain that is coursing its way through Conan as though the two were physically linked instead of being in two separate rooms.

"Harley, what can we do for Conan? I hate seeing him like this. I know he's upset, but this can't go on. Now, I'm not saying this to be selfish, but I want what's best for Conan. I want him to be happy again. I hate it when he's depressed like this. Sure, I've seen him cry, but this is a whole different ballgame here, he's not come out of his room at all."

Harley nods. "I have an idea, there's a carnival in town today, at Dorlankia Stadium. It has many things that a kid would enjoy."

Rachel nods and grabs Harley's hand. The two of them walk toward Conan's room to find the door closed. Rachel knocks and is shocked by what comes next.

"GO AWAY!" Comes Conan's response through his tear choked voice.

Rachel kind of expected that reaction because of what happened just last week.

…..START FLASHBACK….

Conan smiles up at Rachel as they walk through the park. Once they reach a bench, they sit down. Conan smiles when an older kid from the local arcade that both of them visit walks up to him.

"Hi, Victor, how ya doing?" Conan asks.

"Hey, Conan. I heard about that girl Vai, heard she died. Heh, probably somebody threw her off a cliff or something. She probably deserved what she got anyway. Sucks for you don't it? Didn't you like her or something? Oh well, to late to tell her now." Victor finishes with a chuckle.

Rachel sits there in shock. Conan's eyes well with tears and he falls onto Rachel's shoulder crying. Victor laughs as he walks away. Conan looks up to Rachel as tears stream from his eyes.

"Why…...why didn't you say anything?

Rachel looks to the ground. "I was just surprised Conan."

"I wanna go home, now!"

…...END FLASHBACK…..

Rachel and Harley face each other and Rachel opens the door. They enter and Rachel sits on Conan's bed.

"Conan, it's okay. Vai wouldn't want you to act like this. Furthermore, Harley and I are going to take you to a carnival."

Conan sits up upon hearing carnival. He looks up to Rachel, tears still flowing from his eyes. "Really, Rachel, are you serious?"

Rachel and Harley nod. "Yep, Conan, now let's go."

Conan nods. Rachel picks him up and cradles him in her arms. "Don't worry, I'll be there for you. You don't have to walk to the car."

Conan nods as he is carried to the car. Once outside, Rachel straps Conan into the backseat of her car. Once she straps in, Harley starts the car and speeds off to the location of the carnival. After a thirty minute drive, Conan's eyes bulge upon seeing the Ferris wheel.

"We're here! We're here!" he shouts with the enthusiasm of twelve kids his age.

Rachel turns around and smiles at Conan. "I see you're happy."

Conan nods as Harley stops the car in front of the carnival entrance. Conan can barely contain his excitement. Rachel gets out and pulls her seat forward. Conan hops out of the car and stands next to Rachel. He smiles up at her.

"Come on Mama, let's go!

Rachel nods, realizing Conan is his normal cheerful self. "Okay, Conan, let's go then. Where to first?"

Conan points to the Ferris wheel, "There!" and runs off. Rachel and Harley run after him and meet up at the Ferris wheel. Rachel looks down to Conan.

"Don't run off like that again."

Conan nods. "Okay, Mama, I'm sorry."

Rachel ruffles Conan's hair. "It's okay, I'm just glad you're safe."

After the Ferris wheel, Conan gazes around to the vast amount of colorful shops that rise to greet his excited eyes. Harley lifts Conan to his shoulders and holds onto his legs.

"There, this way Mama doesn't have to worry about you running off."

Conan nods at Harley's statement. "Come on, let's go play the Thousand Rings Challenge!"

Rachel and Harley nod and walk toward the location of the Thousand Ring Challenge. When the game concludes, Conan has a new gray elephant his size in his hands. He smiles up at Rachel and Harley.

"Thanks Mama, thanks Harley, for bringing me out here."

Rachel nods and kneels down to Conan. "You're welcome, Conan. What do you want to do next?"

Conan points to the Typhoon Palace House of Bumper Cars. "There."

Rachel nods and the three walk toward the attraction. After three hours of amusement, Rachel looks to Harley's shoulders to find Conan asleep.

"Well, Harley, Conan's asleep. I guess he had fun."

"Yes, he did. I'm glad we could do this for him. Now, let's head back home, it's getting late, Rachel."

With that, Harley begins his advance toward the exit. Rachel follows him and when they arrive at the car, they strap in and head for home.

* * *

Harley's House, Osaka, Japan, 1300 hours, | Fri., 06/27/2015

Conan smiles as he watches Masked Yaiba. He averts his gaze to the door upon hearing a knock. Before he can rise from his seat, Rachel answers the door. Amy smiles up at Rachel with George and Mitch at her side.

"Hey Rachel, we heard that you and Conan left Tokyo for good. We were worried and so we came to visit."

Rachel nods as she lets the group in. Conan smiles when he lays eyes on them. He is shocked when Amy hugs him, her red dress swaying with her movements.

"We were so worried about you!"

Mitch and George nod. The three kids sit down on the couch. Mitch stares into Conan's eyes. "We would have come sooner, but school got in the way."

George nods in agreement. "So, Conan, why'd you and Rachel leave Tokyo anyway?"

"It was because of Richard. He was abusing me physically; Rachel got tired of it and she grabbed me, packed our clothes, and we took a plane to Osaka to stay with Harley."

The three children's mouthes drop in shock. They couldn't believe that Rachel's father would abuse Conan. They however are happy that Rachel took Conan away from that environment. Amy, Mitch, and George smile.

"Hey Conan, how about we play some soccer?"

"Okay, that sounds great!" Conan says beaming.

With that, the four kids run to Conan's room to retrieve his soccer-ball. Once the ball is in their possession, they leave to the backyard and begin playing soccer. Rachel and Harley walk into the den and gaze out the window. Rachel smiles at the playing children.

"Ya know Harley, Conan has some good friends. They came all the way to Osaka to check on him. I think that Conan's lucky to have some good friends."

Harley nods. "I agree, Rachel."

As time passes the children get tired. Mitch, George, and Amy look to the sky and then smile at Conan.

"Well, Conan, we're tired, and on top of that, we gotta get home before 2300. It was excellent to see you Conan."

Conan nods. "I had a good time guys, bye."

With their goodbyes said, the three kids depart, and Conan walks into the house. He looks up to Rachel and smiles. "That was fun, but now, I'm going to bed."

Rachel nods as she walks with Conan to his room. When they reach his room, Rachel faces the hallway while Conan dresses in his pajamas. When Conan finishes, he hops on his bed. He smiles at Rachel.

"Will you read me a story before I go to bed, please?"

Rachel can't resist the puppy dog pout Conan gives her and she nods. She pulls out the blue covered book from under Conan's bed drawer and sits next to the boy with the book open. She turns to _Aesop's Fables _and begins reading to Conan. " Conan, this story is called "The Bee and Jupiter" it's a fable from _Aesop's Fables_ and it goes like this... A Bee from Mount Hymettus, the queen of the hive, ascended to Olympus to present Jupiter some honey fresh from her combs. Jupiter, delighted with the offering of honey, promised to give whatever she should ask. She therefore besought him, saying, "Give me, I pray thee, a sting, that if any mortal shall approach to take my honey, I may kill him." Jupiter was much displeased, for he loved the race of man, but could not refuse the request because of his promise. He thus answered the Bee: "You shall have your request, but…" " Rachel averts her gaze from the book to find Conan asleep. She smiles and kisses the boy on his forehead.

"Sleep well, Conan."

Rachel smiles as she turns to leave to her own room for the night. As she lies down, she thinks. _"Man, this has been one heck of an adventure."_


	5. Forgiveness

Conan's New Life

Chapter 5: Forgiveness

* * *

Harley's House, Osaka, Japan, 1300 hours, | Mon., 08/16/2015

Rachel is in her room talking to Serena on her cellphone when a crash reaches her ears. She turns to the door, and thinks, _"Oh no, what was that noise?"_

She runs into the living room to find Conan and her prized trophy on the floor shattered into pieces. She walks over to Conan and kneels down to his height. She looks him in the eye and asks, "What happened Conan? How'd my trophy get broken?"

Conan looks at Rachel crying and says, " I was running around the house just playing around and I hit the wall. Then the trophy fell to the ground and…and…it shattered."

Rachel looks to the shattered trophy and then to Conan.

"Conan! How could you?" she asks, a hint of anger in her voice.

Conan looks up to her tears streaming from his eyes.

"I'm sorry Rachel, I…..I didn't mean to. I just…."

Rachel sighs and thinks to herself. _'What in the heck am I going to do now? That was my prized possession. I won that trophy in the World Karate Tournament two weeks ago. Now it's broken. I'll never be able to replace it. What am I going to do?'_

She is shaken out of her thought when Conan falls into her chest crying.

"I'm sorry Rachel. I didn't mean to. I was just playing a game and I ran into the wall and…." Conan is overwhelmed with tears, scared of what Rachel would do or say to him.

"I don't know what to say Conan. I…...I can't believe you broke my trophy. I…..I just don't believe it." Rachel's eyes glow with anger as she looks to her younger brother/son. "That trophy was made of pure silver!" she shouts. "It was worth at least one hundred dollars!" Rachel sighs and thinks to herself. _'That trophy was worth one hundred dollars; that's nothing compared to my love for Conan. Why am I getting so angry over something that's inanimate? Why am I angry over something that can't show me any type of love or care and yet Conan's loving and caring. Now I'm screaming at him like he's some loathsome animal. What is wrong with me? Jesus wouldn't do this. Jesus Himself was tortured far worse than what I'm going through right now." _Rachel is shaken out of her thought when Conan falls into her jacket crying profusely. Rachel sighs and rubs Conan's hair.

"It's alright Conan, I forgive you, but your going to have to pay me back for that trophy of course."

Conan swallows his heart and looks up to her. "H-How, Rachel? How am I going to pay you back?"

"Well, let's see. How about you help me with breakfast for the next couple of days, and we'll call it even, what do you say?"

Conan's heart returns to his chest. He smiles up at Rachel and hugs her.

"Okay, thanks Rachel, I love you."

"No problem, Conan. I love you too. Come on, I'll read you a story from _Aesop's Fables_, how about it?"

Conan nods as Rachel grabs the still crying boy's hand. "Come on, let's get to your room."

With that, Rachel walks with Conan to his room. Once inside, she grabs _Aesop's Fables_ and sits in the rocking chair with Conan in her lap. She smiles down at Conan.

"Okay, Conan, this story is called "The Frogs and The Well" and it goes like this…. 'The Frogs and the Well. Two Frogs lived together in a marsh. But one hot summer the marsh dried up, and they left it to look for another place to live in: for frogs like damp places if they can get them. By and by they came to a deep well, and one of them looked down into it, and said to the other, "This looks a nice cool place. Let us jump in and settle here." But the other, who had a wiser head on his shoulders, replied, "Not so fast, my friend. Supposing this well dried up like the marsh, how should we get out again?"

Rachel looks down to Conan and smiles. "The moral of this story, Conan is, 'Look before you leap.' Do you understand that, Conan?"

Conan nods and smiles up at Rachel. "Will you read me another one, please?

Rachel nods and turns the page. "This one is called "The Ant and The Dove" It reads like so….. The Ant and the Dove. AN ANT went to the bank of a river to quench its thirst, and being carried away by the rush of the stream, was on the point of drowning. A Dove sitting on a tree overhanging the water plucked a leaf and let it fall into the stream close to her. The Ant climbed onto it and floated in safety to the bank. Shortly afterwards a birdcatcher came and stood under the tree, and laid his lime-twigs for the Dove, which sat in the branches. The Ant, perceiving his design, stung him in the foot. In pain the birdcatcher threw down the twigs, and the noise made the Dove take wing.' "

Rachel looks down at Conan and smiles. "The moral of this story is One good turn deserves another."

Conan nods as tears well in his eyes.

Rachel hugs him tight, then sets him in her lap. "Conan, I love you and I forgive you for breaking my trophy. Remember this, I will love you and forgive you no matter what you do. You understand that, Conan?"

Conan nods and returns her hug. "Thank you, Rachel. I love you too. I'm really sorry about your trophy though, I should have been more careful."

Rachel nods as she closes the book. "It's alright, I already said I forgave you. Now, don't worry about it and just be more careful next time, okay Conan?"

Conan nods and trains his gaze on Rachel. "Thanks Rachel."

Rachel hugs him and smiles. "You're welcome." She smiles as Conan yawns. She tucks him in his bed and then sits back in the rocking chair. She faces the boy and smiles. "Have a good nap, Conan."


	6. Vacation

Conan's New Life

Chapter 6: Vacation

* * *

Harley's House, Osaka, Japan, 2000 hours, | Mon., 08/23/2015

Rachel looks over to her sleeping little brother on the couch next to her. She slaps her suitcase shut and smiles. She had managed to pack a week's worth of clothing for Conan in the top section and a week's worth in the bottom section for herself. Knowing Conan, he wouldn't know how to pack a suitcase anyway. She chuckles to herself. _"I wouldn't be able to ask him anyway considering he's asleep." _ She smiles and stands to her feet.

"I'm ready, Harley. Where are you?"

"I'm coming, Rachel." Harley says as he walks into the living room. "I take it you're ready?" he smiles as he shoulders his backpack.

Rachel raises an eyebrow. "You packed a week's worth of clothing in your backpack?"

Harley nods. "Of course, I'm not paying $50 to have a suitcase on the plane. I was able to organize everything in my book-bag anyway, so it doesn't matter to me."

Rachel chuckles and nods. Harley sits next to her and glances at Conan.

Upon facing Rachel, he speaks again. "Well, I guess we'll wake him when we get there, huh?"

Rachel nods and lifts Conan into her arms. Conan wraps his arms around her neck and she smiles. Rachel and Harley had planned for quite some time and now they are going to take Conan on a vacation overseas. Rachel is glad that they will be able to do this for Conan. Harley follows Rachel to the car and once she straps Conan in, Harley stows her suitcase in the trunk. With this accomplished, they speed off to the airport. After a thirty minute drive, they reach the airport. Harley grabs Rachel's suitcase while she grabs a still sleeping Conan and walks toward their gate. After waiting in a long line, they board their plane. They sit in an aisle seat with Conan still asleep on Rachel's lap. As the plane rises into the air, Harley smiles at Rachel.

"Well, this will be fun."

Rachel nods and looks out the window to find clouds greeting her. She smiles and averts her gaze to Conan. She rubs his hair and thinks, _"Wow, it's surprising how this has turned out. Jimmy is having fun being a kid and I'm having fun knowing that he's safe in my arms, even if he's a kid as Conan Edogawa. Since he's a kid now, I have to protect him, and I don't mind, but what's strange is, he doesn't mind either. I'll bet this trip will fun."_

With that thought in her head, she falls asleep. A moment later however, she is awoken by a weight on her lap. She stretches out and looks down to Conan who is up and smiling at her.

"Mama, will you read to me from _Aesop's Fables_?"

Rachel nods as she reaches into her purse. The moment she pulls out the book, Conan's eyes widen with excitement. She smiles at the boy and opens the book.

"Well, let's see. This story is called "The Bald Man and the Fly" it goes like so…The Bald Man and the Fly A FLY bit the bare head of a Bald Man who, endeavoring to destroy it, gave himself a heavy slap. Escaping, the Fly said mockingly,

"You who have wished to revenge, even with death, the Prick of a tiny insect, see what you have done to yourself to add insult to injury?' The Bald Man replied, "I can easily make peace with myself, because I know there was no intention to hurt. But you,an ill-favored and contemptible insect who delights in sucking human blood, I wish that I could have killed you even if I had incurred a heavier penalty."

Rachel looks to Conan and smiles at his enthusiastic look. "The moral of the story is revenge will hurt the avenger. How about this one," Rachel says as she flips through the book. "this one is called "Mercury and the Woodman" and it reads…. Mercury and the Woodman. A Woodman was felling a tree on the bank of a river, when his axe, glancing off the trunk, flew out of his hands and fell into the water.

As he stood by the water's edge lamenting his loss, Mercury appeared and asked him the reason for his grief. On learning what had happened, out of pity for his distress, Mercury dived into the river and, bringing up a golden axe, asked him if that was the one he had lost. The Woodman replied that it was not, and Mercury then dived a second time, and, bringing up a silver axe, asked if that was his. "No, that is not mine either," said the Woodman. Once more Mercury dived into the river, and brought up the missing axe. The Woodman was overjoyed at recovering his property, and thanked his benefactor warmly; and the latter was so pleased with his honesty that he made him a present of the other two axes. When the Woodman told the story to his companions, one of these was filled with envy of his good fortune and determined to try his luck for himself. So he went and began to fell a tree at the edge of the river, and presently contrived to let his axe drop into the water. Mercury appeared as before, and, on learning that his axe had fallen in, he dived and brought up a golden axe, as he had done on the previous occasion. Without waiting to be asked whether it was his or not, the fellow cried, "That's mine, that's mine," and stretched out his hand eagerly for the prize: but Mercury was so disgusted at his dishonesty that he not only declined to give him the golden axe, but also refused to recover for him the one he had let fall into the stream.

Having finished reading Rachel smiles at Conan. "The moral of that story, Conan is honesty is the best policy."

Rachel closes the book and yawns. Conan smiles and hugs her. He yawns and replies, "Thanks Rachel, that was real good. I'm sleepy now though."

With that, they all fall asleep. The next morning, the plane lands at their destination: Orlando, Florida. Rachel and Harley awaken and gaze over to Conan who's still asleep. Rachel chuckles as she lifts the boy into her arms.

_"I'll wake him up when we get to Universal Studios. This is going to be a fun trip, I just know it."_

Rachel smiles as she and Harley disembark from the plane. After claiming Rachel's suitcase, the three depart for their hotel. After a brief stop to be acquainted with their room, Rachel gently sits Conan up on his bed wakes him up. He yawns and looks up to her.

"Ra-Rachel, whe-where are we?" he asks with a yawn.

"We're in Orlando, Florida! We're going to Universal Studios!"

Conan jumps up in excitement. Rachel's eyes follow the boy as he jumps. Rachel lifts the boy into her arms to prevent him from getting hurt.

"Now, Conan, I don't want you to get hurt, don't jump on the bed again, okay?"

Conan nods "Okay Mama!"

With that said, they leave for Orlando Studios. Once they arrived, the week zoomed by like a bullet train and it was time to leave. Harley and Rachel are sad that they have to leave, but Conan is the most upset as tears can be seen inching down his face. Rachel kneels down to him as they stop twenty feet in front of their gate.

"What's the matter, Conan?"

Conan sniffles as he trains his eyes on hers and responds, "I don't wanna leave."

Rachel nods and ruffles Conan's hair. All this time she didn't expect Conan would be sad after having so much fun, riding sky-scraping roller-coasters and eating face sized funnel-cakes. She hugs him and rubs his back. "Don't worry, we'll come back."

Upon being released from the hug he smiles. "Really?"

"Yes, Conan, it's a promise. We'll come back for Christmas, how about it?"

Conan's sadness turns to happiness straightaway. He nods and smiles up at Rachel as he hugs her. "It's promise and promises are for, what?" Conan asks, holding up his right pinkie finger

Rachel smiles and wraps her finger around his. "Keeping, Conan. Now let's go."

Conan nods and yawns. Rachel lifts him into her arms. Once his head touches her shoulder, he's out like a light. She smiles at Harley and they board the plane. Once seated, she looks out at the sky and remembers what time she scheduled for the return flight: 2230. _"No wonder Conan fell asleep straightaway when I picked him up. This will be a vacation to remember." _Rachel thinks as she smiles down at the sleeping boy in her lap.


	7. Conan's Issue and A Visit from Mom

Conan's New Life

Chapter 7: Conan's Issue and A Visit from Mom

* * *

Harley's House, Osaka, Japan, 0700 hours, | Mon., 09/02/2015

Conan smiles up at Rachel as he watches her prepare breakfast. Rachel smiles at the blue footed pajama clad boy.

"Good morning, Conan. Did you sleep well?"

Conan smiles as he runs up and hugs Rachel. After the embrace, he trains his eyes on her. "I slept good, Mama!"

Rachel ruffles Conan's hair. "Good to hear. You seem happy, Conan; I'm glad to see that."

Conan nods and glances to the stove. He averts his gaze back to Rachel.

"What are you cooking, Mama?"

Rachel kneels down to Conan. As she does, she thinks, _"My relationship with Conan is gaining strength. He's acting like the kid he is. He's become used to calling me Mama. I know he does it in public to not arouse suspicion, but now at home? I guess he's so used to it, he doesn't care. Heck, I don't either so it doesn't matter."_

Rachel is broken from her thoughts by Conan tugging on her shirt. She looks down to Conan. "Yes, Conan, what is it?"

"What's for breakfast?"

Rachel chuckles as she stirs the food. "I steamed some rice, I broiled some fish and some rolled omelets. I have cooked enough to fill both your belly and Harley's belly."

Conan's stomach rumbles and he stares at Rachel.

"When will it be ready, Mama? I'm really hungry." Conan finishes with a pout and his arms crossed. Rachel ruffles his hair and kneels down to him.

"Good things come to those who wait."

With that, Rachel lowers the heat of the omelets and begins tickling Conan. Conan begins laughing at once.

"Mama! Stop, I'm ticklish, please stop?" Conan stammers out between laughs.

Rachel stops and picks Conan up. She carries him to the living room and sets him on the couch in front of the TV.

"Wait here and watch TV with Harley while I finish cooking."

Conan looks up to her and nods. "Okay, Mama."

That said, Conan begins watching TV with Harley while Rachel resumes cooking. After an hour passes, the boys are called to the table. Harley takes the far right chair while Conan takes the middle. Rachel sits next to Conan. After a prayer of thanks to God, they begin eating. When they finish, Conan looks to Rachel.

"Mama?"

Rachel looks over to Conan. "Yes?"

Conan hops up from his chair and runs over to Rachel. He lifts his arms to her. She stands with a smile and lifts him into her arms.

"What is it, Conan?" she asks again, kindness seasoning her voice as sugar.

Conan smiles and whispers into her ear. "Can I talk to you in private, Mama?"

Rachel nods and carries Conan to his room. Once inside, she sits down on the rocking chair with Conan in her lap. She begins to rock back and forth, slow as a snail. She looks down to Conan. "Well, what's up, Conan? What did you want to talk about?"

Conan averts his gaze from Rachel as tears begin to rain from his eyes. Rachel rubs his hair as he buries his head into her dress.

"Don't leave me."

Those three words are all Conan can utter before he begins bawling.

"Conan, what makes you think I'd leave you?"

"I dreamt it."

Rachel begins rocking back and forth and rubs Conan's hair.

"I'm NEVER going to leave you. I've told you before and I'll tell you again. I will not leave you, no matter what."

Conan looks up to Rachel as tears rain from his eyes.

"You mean it?"

Rachel nods and rises from her spot with Conan gripping her pajama top. Rachel enters her room and grabs a green threaded necklace with beads stretching down the middle like legs. Conan looks to the necklace; then Rachel.

"Mama, what's that?"

"It's an Indian dreamcatcher, Conan. This should stop your nightmares."

Conan nods as Rachel carries him back to his room. After hanging the dreamcatcher on his door she sits in the rocking chair and begins rocking again. Conan yawns and looks up to Rachel.

"I'm tired, Mama. I'm gonna nap."

"Fine by me, take a nap then."

Conan nods as he yawns again. Soon, he's asleep in Rachel's lap. She smiles at the boy and continues to rock back and forth. Some time later, Conan wakes up. He stretches out his arms and realizes he's in his bed.

_"Mama, must've tucked me in."_

He yawns again as Rachel walks into his room. Once he lays eyes on her, he crosses his arms and pouts.

"Where were you?"

Rachel sits on Conan's bed and pulls him into a hug. Upon releasing him, she speaks.

"I was at work. I have to work at Tokyo Children's Center from 0900 to 1700 hours on Monday through Friday. Luckily for you, as of late, when I had to work you were out playing with your friends."

Conan looks to his blue bedsheets as tears begin falling from his eyes.

"You said you wouldn't leave me."

Rachel nods. "I know, but I have to work. Anyway, you didn't even know I was gone."

"Yeah, cause I was sleep." Conan begins bawling. "I want you here with me!"

Rachel pulls Conan into her arms and begins to rock him to calm him down.

"Listen Conan, I see if they offer home bound positions when I call up there, okay."

Conan cheers up straightaway.

"Okay Mama. I love you."

"I know, Conan. I know."

With that, Rachel calls her job. Upon finding a job at double her salary, she takes the home bound option.

"Thanks, bye."

Rachel looks down to Conan. "Well, I got the job."

Conan nods. "What's the catch, Mama?"

"No catch, but that doesn't surprise me. Tokyo Children's Center is a non for profit organization that puts their employees and their families first."

Conan nods as he hugs Rachel. "I'm glad you won't leave me, Mama!"

Rachel ruffles Conan's hair and smiles at the boy. "I'm glad as well."

"Mama, let's watch a movie."

"Okay, Conan, what do you want to watch?"

"Cars 2, please?"

Rachel nods and stands with Conan in her arms. She walks into the living room to find Harley watching TV. She sits next to him with Conan in her lap. After talking to him, the three of them watch Cars 2.

* * *

Harley's House, Osaka, Japan, 0900 hours | Wed.., 09/11/2015

Conan smiles as he sits on the floor in front of the TV clad in his pajamas. He gazes to the door upon hearing a knock. He rises from his position and goes to answer the door. He is shocked at who greets him. A woman he knows quite well. Her glasses press against her face as plaster. Her hair sits still, the color of teak wood. Her silver pools glance down at Conan and she kneels to his height, her lavender dress bending in response.

"Hi Conan, is Rachel here?"

"Yes, maim. Mama, someone's here to see you!"

Eva blinks twice. _"He called Rachel, Mama?"_

Rachel walks into the living room to find her mother and Conan on the couch. When Conan lays eyes upon Rachel, he runs over to her and hugs her.

"Mama, guess what, your Mom's here."

Rachel nods walks back over with Conan in hand. She sits next to her mother with Conan in her lap. Eva smiles at her daughter.

"I see you finally decided to adopt Conan. I also see that you left your father."

Rachel nods. "I just couldn't stand him abusing Conan. Twice he struck him for no reason. So, we left."

Eva nods. "I see. I didn't think that man would do something like that."

"It doesn't matter now though. I'm here in Osaka with Harley, and that's where I'm going to stay."

Eva smiles at her daughter. "Where is Harley anyway?"

"He just left to the Osaka Police Department. He works as a full time officer now. While I work at home via Tokyo Children's Center. I do that so I can stay at home with Conan. He can't stand being without me. Harley took the job at the O.P.D when I told him I was working from home. He wanted extra income coming in."

Eva nods. "That's understandable. Hey, how about we watch a movie?"

"Okay Mom, like what?"

"Well, it has to be PG13 or G, Rachel. I don't want your son having nightmares."

Rachel nods. "Okay, what movie then?"

Eva glances to the DVD drawer under the table in front of them. She pulls out _Monster's Inc_. "How about this? It's funny, and rated G.

Rachel nods. "Cool, let's watch it."

Eva nods and places the DVD in the player. She then sits next to Rachel. When the movie ends, Conan tugs on Rachel's shirt.

"Mama, I'm hungry."

Rachel nods and turns to her mother.

"How about we go to Koyoshi Sushi?"

"Good idea, let's go."

With that, the three of them get inside Eva's Honda Civic and leave to Koyoshi Sushi. When they arrive, they are seated at once. After talking and eating their fill, Conan smiles.

"Mama, thanks for taking me out here. It was good."

Rachel smiles at Conan. "You're welcome, Conan."

Rachel turns to her mother. "Did you like it, Mom?"

Eva nods as she pays the waiter. "I loved it."

Conan nods as he yawns. Rachel stands and picks Conan up. He falls asleep straightaway. Eva chuckles as Rachel carries Conan back to the car.

"I guess he's tuckered out."

Rachel nods as she straps Conan in. She looks to her watch. It reads: 1300 hours. She turns to her mother. "Well, it is his nap time, so it makes sense. Let's get back home."

With that, Eva drives back to Harley's place. When Rachel gets out with Conan in her arms, Eva smiles.

"Well, it was a fun visit, Rachel. I'll see you later."

Rachel nods and her mother speeds off. She enter the house and goes to Conan's room. Once inside, she tucks him in and sits in rocking chair reading _Aesop's Fables_.


	8. A Hospital Visit and The Trial

Conan's New Life

Chapter 8: A Hospital Visit and The Trial

* * *

Osaka Children's Hospital, Osaka, Japan, 1200 hours, | Sat., 09/29/2015

Conan groans as he opens his eyes. He looks around to find blue wallpaper with trains racing across it greeting him. Before he can say anything, Rachel hugs him tight. Upon releasing him, she speaks.

"Oh, thank God, you're okay!"

Conan looks up to Rachel.

"Mama, what happened?"

"You were playing soccer with Harley when you fell down unconscious. We called the ambulance and had you rushed here."

"Why-why'd I collapse, Mama?"

"Well, the doctor's did a CT scan and they'll give the results tomorrow. Right now, we're just waiting to get your discharge papers."

Conan nods and sits up. Upon doing so, he winces in pain. He lies back down and stares at Rachel.

"Mama?"

Rachel stands and walks over to him. She picks him up and holds him close to her.

"What is it?"

"I'm thirsty."

Rachel picks up a bottled grape soda and gives it to him. Conan smiles as he begins to drink down the soda. When he finishes, he hands the soda back to Rachel. He looks to a white paper in Harley's hand and asks,

"What's that?"

Harley chuckles. "These are the discharge papers. I just got them from the doctor. We can go home now."

"Mama, put me down. I can walk."

"I don't think so, you hurt your leg when you fell."

Conan pouts as Rachel lays him on the bed. She chuckles as she dresses Conan into a red, white, and blue checkered shirt and brown shorts. Finished, she picks him back up. Conan pouts.

"I could have dressed myself."

"Yes, and you would have been bawling because you aggravated your leg injury. I'm not going to have you undoing what the doctors have done with your quick dress methods."

Conan nods as he is carried to the car. Once Rachel straps him in, she sits next to him. Harley starts the car and they drive home. When they arrive home, Rachel carries Conan to his room. Once inside, she grabs_ Aesop's Fables_ and sits in the rocking chair with him in her lap. She smiles down at him.

"Conan, would you like me to read to you?"

Conan nods. "Yes, please?"

Rachel nods. "Here we go. It's called "The Ant and the Chrysalis." It goes like this. An Ant running about in the sunshine in search of food came across a Chrysalis that was very near it's time of change. The Chrysalis moved its tail, and thus attracted the attention of the Ant, who then saw for the first time that it was alive. "Poor, pitiable animal!" cried the Ant disdainfully. "What a sad fate is yours! While I run hither and thither, at my pleasure, and….."

Rachel stops and looks down to Conan to find him asleep. She smiles and tucks the boy into bed.

"Sleep tight, Conan, my wonderful child."

As Rachel leaves, Conan tiredness seasoning his voice, replies,

"Thanks for the story, Mama…"

Rachel smiles at the boy as he falls asleep and then she leaves to her room.

Harley's House, Osaka, Japan, 0900 hours, | Mon., 09/30/2015

Rachel walks into Conan's room to find him up staring at the ceiling. She sits next to him and ruffles his hair. Conan smiles up at her.

"Morning, Mama!"

Conan chuckles as he hugs Rachel. She returns his hug. When she releases him, she begins speaking.

"Conan, the CT scan came back today. You have minor brain damage, which the doctor's have determined to be benign. The damage was caused by repeated blows to the head. Don't worry, you'll be fine though."

Tears well in Conan's eyes and he buries his head in Rachel's chest.

"Why'd your Dad have to be so mean?"

Rachel shakes her head and rubs Conan's back.

"I don't know, Conan, but we can be thankful that God spared your life. You could have died, but you're here with Harley and I."

Conan begins bawling and Rachel bites her tongue. She realizes a moment to late the error of her words. She pulls Conan close and carries him over to the rocking chair. She sits down and begins rocking back and forth.

"Conan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

After a moment of rocking, Conan is calm. He smiles up at Rachel.

"Mama, I'm glad I'm here with you. I'm hungry though."

Rachel nods and stands with him in her arms. She goes to the kitchen and grabs a bottle of V8 VFusion Strawberry Mango juice and gives it to Conan. Next, she walks back to Conan's room and sits back down in the rocking chair. As Conan drinks, she turns on the TV and watches the news. When Conan finishes the juice, he throws the plastic container in the trash and gets comfortable in Rachel's lap as they watch the news together. With the news finished, Rachel looks down to Conan.

"Feel better?"

Conan looks up to her and nods.

"Mama, can we just stay home today, please?"

Rachel nods. "I don't see why not."

Conan looks to the floor and back to Rachel.

"Mama, I can't play soccer yet, huh?"

Rachel shakes her head earning a pout from Conan.

"Conan, you need to wait. You'll be able to play in a week, okay."

Conan nods.

"Okay." he responds in a dejected tone.

Rachel stands with Conan in her arms and begins to gently swing him around.

"No sad faces, Conan!"

Conan soon is laughing as he is spun around. After a moment of this, Rachel sits back down with Conan giggling in her lap. Rachel looks down to him.

"I got all my tips on caring for kids from my mother. She taught me everything she knows. A few things I picked up myself.

Conan nods and grabs the remote for the TV. He trains his eyes on her.

"Can we watch Masked Yaiba?"

Rachel nods and Conan turns to his favorite show. Rachel smiles at Conan as he watches the masked hero fight the various monsters that cross his path. When the show ends, Conan's stomach rumbles. He looks to Rachel and tugs on her shirt.

Rachel looks down to Conan.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I'm hungry, Mama."

"What would you like, Conan?"

Conan places a finger to his chin in thought. He smiles up at Rachel showing he's made up his mind.

"Inside-out burgers! Can you make some, please?"

Conan asks as his eyes widen to dinner plates. Rachel sets the boy on the floor and stands.

"Yes, Conan, I'll make it. I'll be right back."

Conan nods and follows her to the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, Rachel turns around to find Conan staring at her, grinning like a cheshire cat. Rachel picks Conan up and holds him eye level to her.

"Conan, you can't be in the kitchen while I'm cooking unless you're going to help. Do you want to help Mama in the kitchen?"

Conan nods. He had helped her before for a week for breaking one of her karate trophies. At first he didn't think he'd enjoy helping her cook, but he had learned alot. The best part was that he got to spend time with Rachel. After the two of them fix the burgers, they eat and sit on the couch. Conan yawns as he lays his head on Rachel's chest. Rachel looks down to him. It is obvious that Conan is tired. He yawns as Rachel covers him with a blanket. Soon, he is fast asleep.

* * *

Harley's House, Osaka, Japan, 1000 hours, | Tues., 09/31/2015

Rachel smiles as she listens to the news caster.

"Private Detective Richard Moore was arrested yesterday on charges of child abuse. He is currently being held at the Tokyo City Jail awaiting trial. If convicted, he faces a minimum of twenty years in prison."

"Mama, will Richard be convicted?" Rachel turns to find Conan clad in his pajamas staring at her. She stands and walks over to him. She kneels down to him and nods.

"Yes, he hurt you for no reason. He needs to be locked away for that."

Conan nods and hugs Rachel.

"Mama," Conan asks looking up to her, "I don't have to testify do I?"

"You might have to, Conan" Eva says as she walks into the room. Rachel sits on the couch with Conan in her lap. Eva sits next to her daughter and turns to them.

"Conan, the court will want your testimony since you were the one that Richard abused. I'll be representing Rachel and you in court."

Conan nods.

"Will my Mama be able to be up there with me?"

"You mean on the witness stand? I'm sure as long as she doesn't influence your answer."

Conan nods and buries his head in Rachel's dress. Rachel rubs his back as he softly cries into her blue jacket. She looks to her mother.

"I think he's just scared, Mom."

"That's understandable, Rachel. He's seven-years-old and about to be in a very intense situation. By the way, the trial is tomorrow at noon. Rachel nods and looks down to Conan who is now calm.

"Do you feel better, Conan?"

He nods as Rachel rocks him with the gentleness of an angel. Eva smiles at her daughter and thinks,

_"My daughter is well on her way to becoming a great mother."_

* * *

The next morning Eva, Rachel, and Conan take the bullet train to Tokyo. When they arrive, Inspector Meguire drives them all straight to the Metropolitan Building. When they arrive, they enter the courtroom. Conan looks up to Rachel and grips her hand. Eva leaves to speak with the judge. When she returns, she sits on the bench in the plaintiff's side with Rachel and Conan.

"I talked with the judge and he said he'd allow you to be up on the stand with Conan as long as you don't influence his answer."

"Thanks alot, Mom."

"No problem."

Soon, Richard and a man, his attorney, clad as the sky, walk in. They sit in the defendant's side as the judge walks in.

"All rise, court risen in the matter of Richard Moore vs. Rachel Moore, the Honorable James Porthamore presiding."

With that, everyone in the room rises. The bailiff faces the judge and nods. The judge returns the gesture and the bailiff faces the court.

"Parties have been sworn in, you may be seated."

At that, everyone sits down. The judge turns to the plaintiff's side.

"Mrs. Kaden, you have the floor."

Eva rises and thanks the judge. She walks toward the jury speaking,

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury I bring to you the fact that Richard Moore is guilty of child abuse. I would ask that you put him away for the rest of his life, but even then the pain he inflicted on my grandson is still haunting him to this day."

The judges nods as Eva sits down, ending her opening statement. He turns to the defendant's side.

"Mr. Backwater, it's your turn."

Mr. James Backwater nods and stands. He approaches the jury and begins his opening statement.

"My client, Richard Moore, is not guilty of child abuse. He only disciplined Conan when he needed it. With this, the defense rests."

The judge nods.

"We have now come to the cross examination phase; the plaintiff is first."

Eva Kaden rises and faces the court.

"I call Dr. Akiyo Hiroshima to the stand."

After he is sworn in and seated, Eva asks her first question.

"When you examined the CT scan, what did you find as compared to that of a normal six-year-old?"

"I found that part of the brain didn't appear to be the correct size. I was worried, but it subsided when I analyzed it further. The damage was benign, not life threatening."

"Did you suspect child abuse at first?"

"No, but it was my next best guess."

"Thank you, no further questions your Honor."

Mr. Backwater rises.

"I call, Conan Edogawa to the stand."

Conan grabs Rachel's hand and she leads him to the witness stand. Backwater notices this and screams,

"Objection, she will influence his answer!"

"Overruled! I'll allow her to remain as long as she doesn't influence his answer."

The judge turns to Conan.

"Now, son, would you please tell the nice men and women over there how life was when you were with the defendant?"

Conan nods as tears well in his eyes, remembering the days of living with Richard. He faces the jury and begins speaking.

"He-he would hit me with his fist on-on the right side of my head for no reason. I'd never do anything to disrespect him, but-but, he'd hit me anyway. My Mama had me taken to the hospital be-because I-I fainted wh-while playing soccer with Ha-Harley. Wh-when I wo-woke up my Mama told me that I had minor brain damage, it wasn't life-life….."

Conan breaks down into tears. The jury casts angry glares at Richard. Even the judge wipes a tear from his eyes. Rachel picks Conan up as he cries on her shoulder. Mr. Backwater turns to the judge.

"No further questions your Honor. Next, I call Richard Moore to the stand."

Rachel carries Conan back to their seat. When she sits down she leans over and whispers to her mother,

"Since we're finished with questioning, can I take Conan to another room until my Dad is finished?"

Eva looks at the small boy in her daughter's arms. She can tell how frightened he is. She nods and replies,

"Of course, I'll come and get you when the jury reaches its verdict."

"Thank you, mother."

Rachel responds as she picks Conan up. The second he is in Rachel's arms his grip tightens and he hides his face in her blouse as she carries him out of the courtroom. She finds a small empty room surrounded by blue walls. Rachel sits down in a chair with Conan in her lap.

"It's okay now, Conan, you're safe now."

Conan looks up to Rachel, realizing they aren't in the courtroom any more.

"Mama, I'm scared."

"It's alright, Conan."

Rachel hugs Conan tight and rubs his back.

Back in the courtroom, Eva's anger starts to show as she questions her estranged husband.

"So, you would discipline him when he would get in your way. How exactly did you do this?"

"Nothing worse than the spankings I gave Rachel when she was his age."

Eva starts to growl at his out right lying.

"Why then does this hospital record state that and I quote "CT scan reveals minor brain damage by repeated blows to the head: child abuse suspected by previous guardian." This says nothing about Rachel causing him abuse, so who else has Conan been under the care of?"

"I don't know, maybe his parents abused him before he was dropped with Rachel and I?"

"Not possible, a previous visit to the hospital on 09/23/2011, which was when he was under his parent's care, reported no injures of any kind whatsoever. A CT scan confirmed no injures to the brain."

Eva faces the judge.

"No further questions."

The judge nods and turns to the jury.

"Now that you have heard both sides' testimony, I'll leave you to your chamber to deliberate."

As the jury files out of the courtroom, Eva goes to find her daughter. When she finds them, she smiles at what she sees. Rachel is rocking Conan in her arms singing Jesus Love Me. Rachel looks to her mother and smiles. Conan looks over to Eva and smiles.

"Hi, Mrs. Kaden!"

"Somebody's feeling better. I came to get you because the jury is about to render their verdict."

"Alright, come on Conan, let's go."

Conan nods as Rachel picks him up. Eva leads them back to the courtroom and they sit down. The judge turns to the jury.

"Have you reached a verdict?"

The jury nods and one of the twelve rises.

"We have your Honor. We the jury find….."

The courtroom falls silent as they all await the verdict. Rachel embraces Conan tight as if he would be taken from her grasp that very moment.

"We find Richard Moore guilty of child abuse. We award custody of Conan Edogawa to Rachel Moore."

Rachel smiles and hugs Conan. Conan cries into her shirt.

"Thank you, Mama! I love you!"

"I love you too, Conan."

Eva smiles at her daughter and looks to Richard as he is cuffed and taken away. She turns to her daughter.

"Well, now that that's over, let's get you home."

Rachel nods as she lifts Conan into her arms. Conan yawns as he rests his head on her shoulder. Soon, he is fast asleep. Rachel rubs Conan's head. She is happy that he is now her son, forever.


	9. The Optimus Tabernam Murder Case

Conan's New Life

Chapter 9: The Optimus Tabernam Murder Case

* * *

Harley's House, Osaka, Japan, 1100 hours, | Mon., 10/02/2015

Conan walks into Rachel's room to find her up in a dress. He gasps as it changes color with her steps. He runs up and hugs her. Upon release, he beams up at her.

"Morning, Mama!"

Rachel ruffles Conan's hair and returns his hug. Upon releasing him, he asks,

"Mama, are you and Harley going on a date?"

Rachel shakes her head.

"No, Conan. Since Harley just started his new job I don't believe he can ask for time off just yet."

Conan nods and looks to the floor in thought. He smiles up at Rachel realizing straightaway that she's taking him somewhere.

"Mama, you're taking me somewhere?"

Conan asks while trying to feign confusion.

Rachel nods and kneels down to Conan.

"Yes, I'm taking you to Optimus Mare Cibum Tabernam."

Conan looks at her with his hand cocked to one side.

Rachel smiles and ruffles his hair.

"It's one of the most fancy seafood restaurants in Japan."

Conan hugs Rachel and beams up at her.

"Thanks Mama, let's go!"

Conan grins as he drags Rachel to the car. He has never heard of the restaurant before and he wants to get there in earnest. Rachel chuckles as she drives toward the restaurant. Conan's eyes bulge upon spotting a gigantic lobster and shrimp in front of a maroon colored building. When Rachel parks in front of the building, both she and Conan hop out of the car and enter the restaurant. Conan smiles as he looks to the leopard skinned walls. He turns to Rachel.

"This is a fancy restaurant, Mama."

"I know, Conan. Their seafood is the best in all of Japan."

Conan nods as they are seated by a woman clad in leopard skinned clothes. Rachel and Conan both chuckle when they receive their plate of lobster tails and crab legs. Conan's eyes bulge as his tongue embraces the food. He turns to Rachel and smiles.

"Thanks for this, Mama."

Conan says with a yawn. Rachel nods as the boy crawls into her lap. He's tired and wants to rest. Rachel realizes this as he falls asleep in her lap resting his head on her shoulder. After she pays for the food, she prepares to leave. She can tell by the smile on his face that he enjoyed himself, and she's happy that he did. Just as she thinks this, a scream reaches her ears. Conan jumps up and looks to Rachel.

"Mama," Conan yawns, "what was that?"

"I heard someone scream, should we go check it out?"

Conan stretches and yawns. He trains his eyes on Rachel and nods. She stands him on his feet and they run toward the source of the scream. As they reach the bathrooms they find a black-coated woman on the floor covered in blood with the Latin words "Tu clavis est vita" burned into her head. Conan gasps and turns to Rachel.

"Mama, call the police!"

Rachel nods and pulls out her phone. After a quick call, she hangs up. She turns to Conan.

"I just called the….."

Rachel studies Conan as he examines the body with the skill of a forensics analyzer. As Conan is doing this, Inspector Meguire walks in with two of his officers. He turns to Rachel.

"So, what happened here?"

Rachel nods and begins speaking.

"Well, Conan and I came here to have dinner. After that Conan fell asleep in my lap. About twenty minutes later I heard a scream that woke Conan up and startled me. We went to see what it was and found this woman lying in front of the bathrooms in an ocean of blood with Latin burned into her head."

Meguire nods and walks over to where the body and Conan are. As Meguire is reading the Latin, Conan speaks up.

"The Latin phrase "Tu clavis est vita" means "Your death is the key to my life"."

Meguire gives Conan a surprised look.

"I didn't know you could translate Latin to English."

Conan nods and Rachel speaks up at once.

"I taught Conan Latin, Inspector. That's why he knows it so well."

The inspector nods as one of his officers walk over to him.

"We've inspected the body, Inspector. The victim is Sarah Hiroshima."

Conan gasps.

"I've heard of Hiroshima before, that's my doctor's last name. Could, could that be his wife?"

The Inspector searches the deceased's pockets and finds her wallet. To his surprise, Conan is correct. A picture of her and Akiyo is sitting next to her id. He closes the wallet and kneels down to Conan.

"You've got a good eye for detail."

"Thank you, Jimmy taught me everything he knew before he…."

Conan trails off and regains his composure. He remembers that once Rachel found out his secret they formulated a plan to fake Jimmy's death so the Black Organization would stop their hunt for him. Conan looks up to the Inspector and finds three people standing by the restrooms. He grins.

"Inspector, those three are your main suspects!"

Meguire turns to the three men and nods.

"Okay, I'm going to need statements."

An hour passes and the three men are made known. One with red hair, named David, one with brown hair, named Steve, and the last with white hair named George. Conan double takes and finds that their clothes and eyes match their hair. Conan walks over to the men and begins speaking.

"One of you killed Mrs. Hiroshima, and I know who. It was you David!"

Conan says in an accusatory tone pointing at David.

David chuckles and kneels down to Conan.

"Kid, do you have any proof?"

Conan nods.

"You burned the victim with a laser pen. The phrase you imprinted was "Tu clavis est vita" That translates "Your death is the key to my life", am I right? The pen's in your pocket. I saw you with it earlier. I was confused why you would have had a laser pen. I also saw that you have a burn mark on your left cheek. It's a laser pen burn isn't? My guess is that Sarah got angry and you two ended up in a fight and she burned you with a laser pen as a result. Then, you decided to kill her for revenge."

David chuckles and nods.

"That woman was a monster. Yes, I had an affair with her even though she was married to Dr. Hiroshima. At first we would just try to talk out our differences, but she got violent and burned me with a laser pen. I left angry and in pain. I then devised a plan: I'd kill her for the insurance money that I knew she had; it was 16,000,000 yen. She told me that if she had kids, when she past, she'd leave it for them."

"So you decided to kill her to get the money?"

Conan asks, sensing out the truth as light.

David nods.

"You're correct, kid. Thus her death would be the key to my new life."

As he is led away, he remarks,

"I just didn't count on a detective being here today."

After he is led away Meguire looks down to Conan.

"How'd you do that, Conan you're just a kid?"

"Jimmy taught me everything."

Conan says with a yawn. Rachel looks to her watch and back to Inspector Meguire.

"It's getting late, Inspector. I'm going to take Conan home now."

"No problem, thanks again, Conan."

Conan yawns again and nods. Soon, he is asleep. Rachel chuckles as she lifts him to her shoulders and carries him outside to the car. Once he's strapped into the car, she drives him home. When she gets home, she sighs.

_"Thank God, he didn't get hurt."_


	10. The Nightmare Turned Relief

Conan's New Life

Chapter 10: The Nightmare Turned Relief

* * *

Harley's House, Osaka, Japan, 0900 hours, | Tues., 10/17/2015

Rachel runs toward Conan's room upon hearing him scream. When she reaches his room she finds him on his bed with his head on his knees bawling his eyes out. She sits down on his bed and pulls him into a hug. Upon releasing him, she asks,

"Conan, what's wrong, what's got you so upset?"

Conan trains his teary eyes on Rachel. He can always count on her to be there for him. He sniffles and begins to speak.

"A nightmare, about the men who shrunk me. They found out! They-they found out! I came home and found you and Harley d-d-d...the-then…."

Conan's words are lost as the fear of losing everyone he cares about encompasses his mind. He falls into Rachel's loving arms and cries out his fears. Rachel stands with the frightened boy in her arms and walks over to the rocking chair. She sits down and begins rocking back and forth. She trains her eyes on Conan and speaks.

"Conan, do you believe that God will protect you?"

Conan looks up to her as tears rain from his eyes. He nods.

"I do, but I'm just scared. I just solved a case without any-any…."

Rachel places a finger to his lips. She hugs him and begins to pray.

"Heavenly Father, I come before You asking that You would give Conan peace. I ask that You help the police, the FBI, and INTERPOL to catch those of the Black Organization. I ask this in Jesus' Name. Amen."

Rachel raises her head and ruffles Conan's hair. He looks up to her.

"I feel better already."

Rachel nods.

"Well, God has answered one of my prayers already. Now Conan, I don't want you to worry about the B.O., okay? God will take care of them. For now, I want you to enjoy this breakfast I made for you. Come on, sweetheart."

Rachel stands with Conan in her arms and carries him to the dining room. She sets him at the table and sits next to him. Conan's eyes bulge at the spread before him. All of his favorites: chocolate chip pancakes, fish, mild curry rice, and rolled omelets. He smiles at Rachel and hugs her.

"Thank you, this is wonderful!"

"You're welcome, now eat up."

Conan does as he is told and enjoys the food. After breakfast, Rachel takes Conan to the park. She smiles as he plays soccer with the other children. Conan walks over to Rachel and sits down next to her. Rachel looks down to him.

"Did you have fun?"

Conan nods.

"Yes, I did, but, I'm hungry."

Rachel nods and takes Conan to a nearby burger shop. Throughout their day together Conan doesn't mention the B.O. Once. Rachel smiles as she tucks Conan into bed.

"God works in mysterious ways, Conan."

Conan nods as he hugs Rachel.

"I know, I love you."

Rachel kisses Conan on the forehead. As he falls into dreamland, she speaks.

"I love you too, sweet dreams."

With that she leaves to the living room. She sits on the couch and turns on the T.V. She is both shocked and thankful for what she's seeing and hearing. She turns the volume up a bit, but not so loud that she'd wake Conan. The newscaster speaks as she turns to the T.V.

"Two men of a once well hidden crime syndicate were captured today near Imperial Hotel Osaka. When asked their purpose they just said the wine bottle is ready to burst. The men were later found to be the main leaders of the crime ring known only as the Black Organization. Police straightaway began searching for their complex of operations only to find said building burned to the ground. The two men are being held at the Osaka Federal Prison on multiple counts of first degree murder, including the murder of high school detective, Jimmy Kudo."

Rachel shuts off the TV and goes to Conan's room. She sits on his bed and, with an angel's touch, awakens him. Conan yawns and looks up to Rachel.

"Mama, what's going on?"

"The men in black, the one's who turned you into a child, were arrested!"

Conan bolts up in surprise.

"Really?"

Rachel nods.

"Yep, their lab…...was burned down though."

Conan hugs Rachel. Right now, the most important thing to him is Rachel being safe and the two of them being able to live a normal life. Rachel looks down to Conan to find him fast asleep in her arms, grinning from ear to ear. She sits down in the rocking chair and falls asleep with him in her lap. As she falls asleep, she thanks God for helping them in their time of need.


	11. Epilogue

Conan's New Life

Epilogue

* * *

Harley's House, Osaka, Japan, | Tues., 02/17/2016

…START DREAM SEQUENCE...

Conan sprints through the darkened city. He falls to the ground and cries as voices scream in the distance.

"Rachel hates you! Why would she want to have a brat like you around when she should have Jimmy by her side?"

Conan stands up as tears pour from his eyes.

"That's not true!" he shouts to the wind, "she-she said she loves me. She-she's my mom now, and she'd never do anything to harm me."

"Really?"

Conan turns around to find Rachel standing there chuckling.

"I hate that I have to take care of a snot nose brat instead of having my Jimmy here with me."

Conan falls to the ground as though he was just riddled with bullets.

"No, it's not true. It's not true!"

…END DREAM SEQUENCE...

Rachel runs into Conan's room as he cries out. She sits on his bed and hugs him as he comes to, crying in her pajama top.

"Conan, Conan, what's wrong?"

Conan looks up to her, tears still falling from his eyes.

"You don't love me anymore do you? You said that you hated me and wanted Jimmy instead of me."

Conan buries his head back into Rachel's top and bawls. Rachel hugs her son and ruffles his hair. Four months have passed since the Black Organization fell and Rachel adopted Conan as her son. Now, what puzzles her is where this horrid dream could have come from. When Conan calms down, she releases him and smiles.

"Conan, I love you. That dream was just that, a projected fear of you losing me. I'm not going to leave. I've stayed with you all this time haven't I?"

Conan nods and hugs his mother, his fear lifting off him as a heavy burden. He knows she's right. She never broke a single promise that she made with him. Soon, he's asleep in her arms. Rachel sighs and thanks God that both of them are safe. She looks down to her sleeping son and chuckles inside. Despite all that they've been through, their relationship was strong. A smile creeps onto the sleeping boy's face as Rachel tucks him back in. His life has without doubt changed for the best with Rachel at its helm.

* * *

And thus, Conan's New Life comes to an end. I hoped you enjoyed it.


End file.
